


imagine that

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, judyhopps, junick, nickwilde, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: mini stories about our favorite rabbit and fox





	1. pawpsicles and phone numbers

**Author's Note:**

> in which Nick sees a sad bunny, and decides to cheer her up, using the only thing he knows best ; his charm

Judy walked down the street her eyes dry from all the crying she had done. Her mind hurt and quite frankly so did her heart as she continued to walk down the busy street making sure to watch out for busy wilderbeast who crossed the walkway.

 

Looking around she listened to all the different sounds filling the big city of zootopia. Loud honking from anger drivers, high pitched squeals from the shrews that enjoyed their shopping in rodentia, and even the occasional elephants as they played around.

 

Meanwhile a fox, a hustler at that stood near his stand. Holding up a sign with the word PAWPSICLES written in bold red marker. He held one of the icy treats in hand and the other held the handle of the cart as he waited for his next costumer.

 

His eyes caught sight of the small and gloomy looking bunny and he frowned as she continued to look around then down at her feet as she walked on by. Deciding to take a chance Nick quickly calls out to the bunny watching as she looks around in confusion before meeting his eyes.

 

He grins waving at her and watching as she smiles slightly before waving back. She makes her way over and Nick goes to meet her.

 

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice how such a beautiful bunny looked so sad today and I thought I could fix that. Would you like a pawpsicle?" He asks. Judy blushes at the compliment and stands on her tippy toes to see the treats. She looks sniffing as she smells the sweet stench of cherry starch and nods indeed wanting one.

 

Nick grins even wider reaching for one before handing it to her.

 

Judy doesn't hesitate before taking a quick lick of the frozen treat her eyes widen at how good it tastes on her taste buds and she smiles happily reaching for her wallet to give the fox the required money. As she goes to hand it to him, his paws stop her and she looks at him with confused eyes.

 

"Don't worry about it carrots, just think of it as a welcome treat to zootopia." Judy smiles and blushes at the nickname. And realizing she doesn't know his own she asks him.

 

"Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. But you pretty lady, may call me tonight." And she laughs at the pun as he again hands her something a little slip of paper with a line of digits on it.

 

And when she walks away she can't even remember why she was crying in the first place.


	2. bullies and bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nine year old judy a ranger scout does her best to comfort Nick, who was abused whilst trying to became a scout himself. All for one reason, because he was fox.

"See ya later mom." Nick called out to his mom as she waved at him from the steps assuring him she'd be waiting at home for him. Nick grinned quickly turning away and adjusting his uniform as he practiced his best smile. Tilting his chin up Nick ran up the steps of the building making his way inside. He spotted a few animals inside all wearing the scouts uniform and was surprised to see a small bunny sitting in a corner coloring in a book lost in her own world. Nick didn't question it and instead ran to greet the other members of the troop giving paw to a zebra named jeffrey. Nick made his way in front of the beaver. He was confused as they turned off the lights but shrugged it off thinking it was part of the initiation.

 

Just as he finished giving the pledge he was kicked to the ground. Two of the troop members grabbing onto his front and back paws and securing him to the ground he could barely make out the sight of silver metal before something was attached to his head. Figuring out what it was, Nick begin to cry flailing in the arms of the scouts as they called him names.

 

 

 

-

 

Judy looked up from her book wondering what her friends were up to and what the commotion was about before closing her book and standing up. Making her way to where the scouts were crowded she gasped after peeking through one of the legs of the others spotting a young fox cub on the ground crying a muzzle attached to his face. She felt anger and sadness swell up in her and she pushes past everyone jumping in front of her friend Jackson the Beaver.

 

"What is wrong with you Jack. What has this fox done to you!?" She shouted she watched as Jack grew nervous stuttering as he tried to come up with a excuse. But Judy was having none of it. Quickly crouching she grabbed the fox by his paws and begin to leave the building.

 

"Well we are no longer friends Jackson. Oh and take your piece of crap with you." She added tearing the best friends charm from around her wrist and throwing it at the mammal. She quickly pulled the fox with her to outside of the building and sat in front of him. She noticed the fox was still trying to rid the muzzle and she frowned carefully unclipping it from his snout.

 

She watched as the fox cried and carefully and cautiously she put a paw on his shoulder she watched as he looked her in the eyes tears filling his own.

 

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I didn't know they were going to do that. And I thought I knew Jackson well but I guess not. " She shook her head. He sniffled in response and she leaned forward.

 

"So do you have a name?" He nods and she waits patiently.

 

"Um N-Nicholas. Nicholas Wilde. B-but m-my mom calls m-me N-Nick." She smiles in response.

 

"Well Nick. My name is Judith Hopps. You can call me judy. And I think we are going to be great friends. Don't you?" She asks and he looks at her curiously.

 

"B-but aren't you, afraid of me?" He finishes and she shakes her head.

 

"No sir. You see I want to be a cop when I grow up and cops aren't afraid of anything. And they're supposed to be friendly to all mammals. So that's what I'm going to do. Besides just cos' you're a fox doesn't mean you're not trustworthy or that you're bad." She finishes and he smiles at her.

 

She quickly grabs his paw and stands up. Nick following suit.

 

"Well Nick, let's get you home." And they walk down the road in silence Nick smiling the whole time. For He finally had a friend.


	3. cuts and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ranger scout nick wilde befriends a bunny aspiring her dreams of being a cop, and also tends to the three long scratches on her left cheek

"Give me your tickets right now or I'm going to kick your meek little sheep butt." Gideon snarled at Mariam,  Judy's sheep friend. Judy watched from the trees her nose twitching in worry. There was no way she was going to just stand there and watch as that jerk Gideon picked on her friends.

 

Puffing her chest out a bit, Judy walked from behind the tree.

 

"Hey you heard her. Cut it out." She called. Despite the fear she was feeling she was relieved to find her voice didn't waver.

 

Gideon turned to her grinning wickedly.

 

"Hey loser. Nice costume. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?" He asked tauntingly. Judy stepped back and put her paw forward asking for the tickets the fox stole.

 

"Kindly return my friends tickets." She stated. Gideon laughed motioning to his overalls pocket.

 

"Come and get em', but watch out cos I'm a fox," He flexed his claws "and just like you said in your dumb little stage play is predators used to eat prey and that killer instinct is still in our DNA." He pronounced in correctly. His friend corrected him receiving a push in return and Judy once again stood tall. 

 

"You don't scare me Gideon." She told him. Nothing could prepare her for what happened next. She was suddenly kicked to the ground. Her nose twitching in fear as Gideon moved closer.

 

"Look at her nose twitch she is scared." Gideon's accomplice added. Gideon was only encouraged more as he leaned closer pouting his lips in a mocking manner.

 

"Cry little baby bunny, cry.." He was cut off as Judy lept forward with her back paws sending a kick to Gideon's muzzle. She watched as he licked his busted lip and turned to her with anger. Quickly he retracted his claws.

 

"Oh you don't know when to quit do you." He asked not expecting an answer. Before anyone could blink, he swiped at Judy's face leaving a stinging sensation behind. Judy gasped touching her cheek as she noticed the blood coming from the scratches now on her left cheek. 

 

 

Oh but Gideon wasn't finished. He quickly pushed Judy's face into the floor.

 

"I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you'll be anything more than just a stupid carrot farming, dumb bunny." He pushed her face harder into the floor before slapping paws with the weasel by his side and leaving. 

 

Mariam and her friends quickly ran to Judy in worry as they spotted her cheek. Judy quickly gave them their tickets before picking up her hat and running.

 

She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and once finding a hiding place behind the fair and under a willow tree  she sat there and began to cry. She didn't know how long she was there, when she heard someone else walking and looked up she spotted a young fox cub in a scouts uniform looking at her with worry. He came to her side and upon seeing the gashes on her face he gasped.

 

"Are you okay? Those don't look too good. " He pointed out. She nodded sniffling her purple eyes red from all the crying. The fox raised his paw toward her and she flinched thinking he was aiming to harm her. 

 

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. But if you follow me I can take you to my mom so she can fix that for you." He explained. Judy hesitated before standing up and carefully grabbing the fox's paw as he led her to his home. 

 

They walked for a few minutes. Before the fox turned to her curiously.

 

"I'm Nicholas Wilde by the way. What's your name?" He asked Judy didn't look up, her violet eyes focusing on the sidewalk. 

 

"Judy. Judy Hopps. " She spoke quietly. Nicholas nodded continuing to walk as Judy quietly mumbled something. The fox strained his ears to hear and he turned to her.

 

"What did you say?" He asked 

 

"Can I call you Nick?" She asked just a smidge louder but still quietly.

 

He smiled and nodded. Never having a nickname before. Judy smiled back just as the pair reached a small picket fenced house. The color of Nick's emerald eyes.

 

Nick quickly pulled Judy along as he walked up the pathway to the house and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened and a vixen appeared her eyes the color of Nick's very own laced with worry. As soon as she spotted her son she knelt down and picked him up snuggling him to her chest. 

 

"Nicholas Wilde you had me worried sick, where were...?" She cut herself off spotting the violet eyed bunny holding her son's paw.

 

"Well, who is this?" She asked kindly. Nick grinned excitedly. Bringing the bunny in front of him.

 

"Mom this is Judy Hopps. I found her crying and she was hurt I had to bring her with me. " He explained and his mom gasped seeing the still fresh gashes on the doe's face.

 

"Oh come in. Come in. We need to get that checked out." The vixen said bringing Judy inside. Nick followed watching as Judy looked around curiously. He found it cute as her eyes widened at certain things her nose giving the occasional twitch. 

 

The vixen brought Nick and Judy to the bathroom assuring Nick she'd get dinner ready while Nick watched over Judy. Nick smiled mentioning something about a scouts honor. Before he picked Judy up and placed her on the counter. 

 

Getting out the first aid kit, Nick carefully grabbed a cotton swab and dabbed it in some alcohol. He took one of Judy's paws in his and reassured her.

 

"This is going to sting so you can squeeze my paw okay. " He told Judy. Judy blushed and nodded and closed her eyes as Nick placed the swab on her cheek. He felt his heart break a bit as tears escaped from Judy.  Quickly removing the swab he placed a bandaid on her cheek and brought her down from the counter hugging her tightly.

 

The bunny whimpered pulling him closer .

 

"Please don't leave me. " She whispered.

 

Nick held her tighter 

 

"I won't." He didn't


	4. protectiveness and predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick and judy get trapped in the wilderness and somehow nick comes in contact with a nighthowler, he in turn goes savage but instead of his hunting instincts kicking in something else does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot was based on an edit by wijily on tumblr

Judy gasped as another thorn pricked into her side, she could feel another tear in her favorite plaid shirt as she ran through the thick bushes and trees. She kept sight of the fox in front of her, who seemed to pick up that he was being followed by the strange rabbit in clothes and he sped faster. All four of his paws hitting the ground with dull thuds as he pushed his back off the ground propelling forward.

 

 

Judy cursed as she lost sight of the fox and sighed trying to catch her breath. Sitting down she wiped the tears that began to fall. Nick and Her had gotten stranded in the woods while trying to enjoy their vacation. Their car had broken down a while away and they continued to walk in hopes of finding someone to help them. Unfortunately that led them into a thicket of endless trees and bushes and the rest was history. And to make things even worst, Nick had accidentally fell into a patch of flowers that happened to be the infamous Night Howlers. Of course Nick immediately after coming in contact with said flowers panicked at the sight of his clothes and began tearing them off, before he ran fully nude deep into the forest leaving them to where they were now.

 

 

Judy's ear twitched at the sound of the bushes to her left moving and she sat up thinking it was Nick. She was mistaken as suddenly a brown wolf jumped from the shrubs and growled at Judy. The bunny jumped her heart suddenly pounding with fear as she saw the wolf move closer. Suddenly standing Judy sprinted past the wolf jumping over the bushes the wolf emerged from and running straight on. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears a dull ringing sound echoing as she sprinted with her all her might.

 

 

She could hear the wolf behind her, at her paws and she edged forward in attempt to escape the hungry animal. Suddenly the bunny tripped, a rock sending her sprawling to the floor. She whimpered as she noticed her leg was now bleeding and stuck beneath the rock. She struggled to removed her leg and cried out as the pain crawled from the depths of her leg to the pit of her stomach. She watched as the wolf grinned wickedly at her, moving forward to her. Judy did her best not to shake in fear, as the wolf snarled.

 

 

He was inching closer and closer. Suddenly he leapt and Judy gasped closing her eyes waiting for the end. She knew it was inevitable. She was going to die. Judy waited a few moments and when no pain came she wondered if she was already dead. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see nothing but orange fear.

 

 

Looking around the bunny realized she was beneath a wall of orange fur. The fox was standing above her and growling at the wolf. She gasped as she realized the said fox, was Nick. Whom had run from her. He had returned and was now protecting her. Still, the brown wolf did not back down.

 

 

And instead stepped forward his eyes seeming to say 'Back off, I saw her first.' He barked viciously and Judy winced as the sound vibrated into her long ears. Suddenly Nick moved from above Judy and he leapt forward his claws swiping at the wolf's face.

 

 

Nick succeeded as his sharp claws slashed across his desired target leaving a scratch through the wolf's left eye. The wolf only grew more angry and he leapt onto Nick's back leaving them to roll farther down the path. Nick sunk his teeth into the paw of the wolf, and whined in satisfaction when the wolf jumped back with a yelp. They continued at it, whilst Judy watched from the sidelines. Suddenly a high pitched whine that didn't sound like a wolf was released and Judy watched on as the wolf suddenly ran into the woods.

 

 

Nick took this as a sign to get up. ANd he sluggishly did so, limping to Judy. He made it to her side and began to nuzzle her with his snout. Suddenly he whined and Judy looked in worry, she met his gaze to see he was staring at her leg that was trapped under the rock.

 

 

He moved to where her leg was stuck and began to push at the rock with his snout. When that didn't work he begin to dig with his paws like a dog would. He continued at it, until suddenly Judy's leg was free and she whimpered when it began to throb even more.

 

 

She moved to bring it to her chest but was stopped when a cold feeling rose. The bunny looked to see the fox was licking the cut on her leg. She smiled as he stopped and moved to her laying down almost on top of her. His tail curling around her.

 

 

"I love you Nick." She spoke nuzzling closer into her fox's fur. The fox purred at her words, seeming to understand as he put his chin on the top of her head between her ears.

 

 

"I will get you back to normal, don't you worry." She spoke again and the fox hummed as if to say 'I know you will carrots.' And with that she closed her eyes as she drifted off into a slumber. Knowing she was safe, because she had her fox to protect her.


	5. trust and tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> judy is shot with the infamous night howlers, now nick must gain her trust as her mind is now of a bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought it might be cute to write this where judy is basically having the mindset of a bunny. basically she goes savage.

Nick panted as he ran after the energetic bunny, sure he was fast but the rabbit on the other hand could do laps around him without a single complaint. He watched as the tiger ahead of them -the one that was causing Judy to run like the energizer bunny herself, and in turn leaving Nick to pant like a sinner in church- jumped a fence doing his best to run from the officers in his wake. Judy didn't even blink as she jumped the fence her strong legs sending her over the other side.

 

 

                Nick simply used his claws to pull himself up and over the fence as he followed after his partner. Soon enough Judy caught up with the culprit, and leaped for him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection she cuffed him and just as the tiger was being led to the ZPD van, he spun around pulling something from his pocket.

 

 

                Before anyone had time to blink he had shot Judy with the unknown object. Judy fell to the ground with a whimper and Nick watched in horror as she pawed at her face. He looked to see the familiar sight of blue staining her skin. Rushing to her side, Nick tried to hold Judy but whined when she suddenly jumped on all fours and kicked him.

 

 

                He looked in shock as she seemed to be defending herself against. Nick? He felt his heart break as he realized upon going savage Judy did not recognize Nick as a friend but instead an enemy, something to be feared. At that time, the Tiger was restrained again and pushed into the vehicle as he was then sedated.

 

 

                The other officers did their best to try and sedate Judy as well but no one could get close enough without being hissed at by Judy. Suddenly with a burst of energy Judy took off running past the officers and between Nick's legs. She didn't make it far before she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck as Officer Grizzoli suddenly muzzled her and held her.

 

 

                Judy of course became even more panicked at this, as she realized her jaw was now restrained. Nick grew worried and now angry as he saw the familiar metal contraption on his partner's face and he rushed forward trying to help Judy. With all the commotion going on, Judy used this as a distraction and she escaped the polar bear's arms taking off into the forest behind them, the muzzle still attached to her face.

 

 

                Nick followed, calling out her name as he did his best to try and catch up.

 

 

                Judy's paws hit the floor as she ran and ran with all she had. She could hear someone following her shouting at her with worry. She looked back to see it was that same fox that she'd kicked earlier. She spotted him running on only two of his feet and though she found it weird she turned back around and forced herself to move faster. The muzzle on her face started to hurt and she whimpered. Finding shelter Judy spotted a bush and she darted to it, sliding right under it. The fox could be heard looking for her. And she pressed herself farther into the bushes doing her best not to make a peep. For she was being tracked

 

 

 

                Nick stopped, putting his hands on his knees he panted for air. He looked around for a sign of the rabbit and sniffed the air. Catching her scent Nick looked to the bush where it was coming from. He got down on all fours and waited. Then he decided to call out to her.

 

 

 

 

                 "Come on Judy. It's Nick. Please come out. You know I'd never hurt you." He looked as he heard a rustle and suddenly he saw a small pink nose sniffing the air from the bush. He awed mentally at the sight and watched as Judy cautiously crawled out from her hiding spot.

 

 

 

                Judy didn't know what she was doing. Or why she trusted this fox. But his words had somehow assured her he was a good fox. Who wouldn’t harm her, she crawled forward to him. Her face still covered by the muzzle. The fox noticed it, and he frowned slowly reaching his paw out toward her, Judy didn't flinch despite being nervous and she watched curiously as the fox pulled the strap of the thing on her face. Sliding it off. She sighed in relief and moved closer to the fox. Jumping into his lap she made small little humming noises as the fox pet her and he cooed at her. She snuggled deeper into him when he reached for her ears and he held her closer.

 

 

 

 

                "Don't worry carrots. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here now." The bunny licked his paw as a sign of understanding.

 

 

   

                And the bunny realized she trusted this fox.

 

 

 

                 And the fox realized he trusted the bunny as well. 


	6. new cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick show of how the cover for this work would look

                                                                           

 

 

Hey guys, Ana here. I just wanted to show you a quick little peek of the cover for this story and how it would look. My good friend Tobi made this for me. SInce, I'm more of a movie cover type of creator. 

Anyway I thought this was cute to share so, here it is.

 

 

Oh and I'll be updating another mini story soon, so be on the lookout for that

 

oh and thanks once again for 22 kudos. 3 bookmarks, and 399 hits.

 

I'm really new to this site, so I apologize if my stories and such aren't as good.

 

another side note, this story is from my account on wattpad WildeForHopps (hence the same username) so if you have a wattpad as well, you can go ahead and read this there too 

the story here is slightly different from the one on wattpad.

 

thanks for chatting, love you awesome people

 

bye now

 

xo Ana

 

 

 

 


	7. forgiveness and fennecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick can handle pretty much anything, except for Judy's silence
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> in which Nick goes too far with one of his jokes and hurts Judy. She gives him the silent treatment, and when the fox can't take no more of it he proceeds to apologize

            Judy was mad at him. So mad, that it took everything in her, including a mini countdown exercise from Francine just for her to not beat the shit out of a certain fox. She was settling with the word fox, because as of now she couldn't even mutter his name without going into a complete psychotic meltdown. N-The Fox had always been a joker, and for the most part Judy enjoyed his joker personality the wit, the snide remarks, all that wasn't too bad. But there were days where he went too far.

 

 

 

 

Way, too far. And of course, Judy would get mad but then a pout from the fox, a gift, and an ear pet later she and he were good again. This time, was different. He had disrespected her, in front of the entire precinct and then laughed as if he had just merely patted her on the head. How did he disrespect her?

 

 

 

 

 

 Well, let's see. Judy had always been a very rather energetic and shy bunny. Sure she could take down rhinos, runaway trains, and even befriend a feared well known mafia boss and his daughter, but presenting a speech to the entirety of Precinct One whilst wearing a rather beautiful dress, eh not so much. Judy was anything but ready.

 

 

 

 

 And of course, Nic-The Fox knowing this, decided he would make matters even worse by messing with said dress and cards for the speech without letting the rabbit know. So, you can imagine the embarrassment when as Judy was presenting her cards got mixed up and jumbled so her speech was nonetheless ruined and just as Judy was going to ditch the cards and go on with her speech, the audience started laughing.

 

 

 

 

Judy was very much confused at this point, and upon looking more into it, she realized that her entire backside was showing due to a sudden lose string that was pulled when it made contact with a loose floorboard in the stage. Judy immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she cursed as she ran off the stage. Of course the embarrassment worsened when Judy returned to the ZPD HQ and every officer mentioned her 'adorable' carrot panties. Of course, Judy just shrugged it off, until it was mentioned that the culprit The Fox, had been behind the entire thing, to 'loosen up' Judy for the event.

 

 

 

 

She hadn't spoken to him, in a day today now counting as day two. It had happened on Sunday, today now Monday but she just couldn't believe it. She thought he was her friend. Friends were supposed to help each other out, give each other a good pat on the back or a pep talk that didn't make sense but cheered her up, not sabotage something that was supposed to show her fellow officers she too was someone who could be taken as more than a joke.

 

 

 

 

To find out that the mammal that helped humiliate her in front of thousands of people was her supposed friend. Best friend at that. It hurt so badly, and the hurt unfortunately weighed over the anger. And knowing Judy who was known as 'cute and a little cinnamon bun who couldn't so much as hurt a fly. She resorted to the silent treatment. If there was one thing she knew about the red fox He hated being ignored. Call it immature if you want, but Judy was far from accepting a gift, a pat on the head, to decide to forgive. That was the last straw. No more Ms. Nice Bunny.

 

 

 

 

Judy stared straight as Bogo, entered the room. The howls, and whoops, and cheers greeting him like always as he began his daily announcements and handing out case files. Judy could feel the fox staring at her, his eyes boring into her grey fur. And though it was hard she did not look at him. Ears not even twitching in his direction. She waited patiently as Bogo handed all the files out before stopping and resting his eyes on Judy, and the red canine.

 

 

 

 

"Hopps, Wilde. There has been a disturbance seen in-" Before Chief could continue Judy politely raised her paw. (Even though she was still pissed off at another officer didn't mean she lost her manners.) The Chief motioned for her to go on and she did so. Gaining gasps from the officers in the room.

 

 

 

 

 

"Sir, could I do parking duty instead. I'm feeling pretty under the weather right now and if I were to do the case I would simply not been all in it with full concentration." The Cape buffalo gaped at her as well as the entire room. Judy never, and I mean never voluntarily offered to do parking duty. She hated parking duty. Everyone knew that. And the fact that she requested herself and not her and Wilde. Surely, now everyone knew something was definitely up.

 

 

 

 

 

Closing his mouth, the Cape buffalo sighed. "Alright, then. Hopps Parking Duty. Wilde Tundratown SWAT. Dismissed" She smiled and thanked the Chief. Not even blinking as she hopped off the chair and headed out. She didn't make it far down the hallway when someone shouted her name.

 

 

 

 

 

"Carrots, hey what's this about parking duty?" She ignored him. He frowned and tried to say her name again. She walked straight out of the glass doors, without so much as a glance. He sighed, and went to go grab the keys of the cruiser they shared. However his mind was no one near ready for work, it was on the gray bunny that wanted nothing to do with him.

 

 

 

 

Judy put another ticket on the windshield wiper and carried on doing tickets as another timer ran out Judy recognized the familiar red van with a moral painted on the side of a male fox carrying a vixen that seemed to be in distress. Standing there she didn't realize the owner had return and jumped when a deep voice spoke out.

 

 

 

 

"Well if it ain' the bunny cop' plannin' on givin' me a ticket' eh'" Judy turned to see the small fennec fox and she smiled.

 

 

 

 

"Hey Finnick. And actually, I can keep this a secret between us. After all you did help with the case a while back. " She told the fox. He chuckled and thanked her before looking around.

 

 

 

 

"Aye' Where's Wilde? Haven' seen tha' ugly ass' sinc' you hustled' him." He told Judy. She sighed and the fox, immediately knew they weren't on talking terms. Pointing a finger in the air, he opened one of his doors and dug around his truck. Once he came back he revealed two beers and handed one to Judy before sipping his own. Motioning towards her, he waved a paw for her to explain. She took the hint and began to explain every single detail. Not wanting to leave anything out.

 

 

 

Once she finished the fox nodded, and then proceeded to explain that give the fox a few more days of the silence and he'd be sure to come running back with his tail between his legs. After a few more drinks (On Finnick's part, man could the little guy drink) Judy waved goodbye and hopped onto her little three wheel joke of a vehicle and left back to the precinct.

 

 

 

Once she got there, she saw another car pull in. And a familiar fox step out she tried to hurry in without being spotted, but the fox noticed her and had already made his way over.

 

 

 

"Carrots. Carrots wait." He grabbed her arm.

 

 

 

"What do you want Wilde." She hissed, and he stepped back. Flinching at the use of his last name and the venom in his partner's tone.

 

 

 

"Finnick told me everything." He admitted. Judy laughed, and it was empty of humor.

 

 

 

"Funny, it's actually sad that he had to tell you what you did. When you damn well know what the fuck it is that got me so fucking messed up." She cursed. And Nick was feeling even guiltier because Judy never cursed, and the fact that she was doing so now because of him. Had him feeling pathetic and ashamed.

 

 

 

 

"I'-I'm so-sorry." He offered pathetically.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to fix it this time. So for now, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone. And don't be afraid to show your friends the recording of my little 'meltdown' I'm sure you'll all have a very good laugh about this huh?" She spat. Making sure to use finger quotes for emphasize as she spun around and left. Not before wiping away a tear that fell.

 

 

 

 

Nick gulped, and for the first time he walked into work without his usual smirk. His best friend hated him. And it was his entire fault.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It had been a full week now without her partner and Judy had felt nothing at all anymore. Between all the crying and screaming she'd done. She'd lost her voice and her tears. As she walked into work for the following week, she noticed it was very quiet and Clawhauser was missing from his desk. She shrugged it off and made her way into the bullpen. As she did, she saw the lights were off and she tilted her head in confusion before going to hit the switch. Suddenly she jumped as officers moved from behind their desks shouting a loud

 

 

"WE'RE SORRY! WE REALLY DO LOVE YOU JUDY!" And she looked around to see a big banner with those exact words, painted in blue. Her favorite color. There were streamers and cake, as well as balloons and finally a big bear with a heart.

 

 

"Uh.." She trailed off. Suddenly she spotted the fox, standing at the front of the room. He wore his uniform and held a cake in his hands.

 

 

"I'm sorry carrots" It read in orange frosting. It even had a frosted carrot on it, which looked like a replica of her pen. The fox then procceeded to explain his apology and once he was finished he waited in silence holding his breath. The other officers waiting to see what would happen.

 

 

 

Then suddenly "Me Too." Came From the bunny, Nick didn't have time to comprehend what she meant before he felt the cake being taken into her paws. She then smashed it against his face. As he gaped, and the cake fell from his face. Frosting and cake batter covering his entire body.

 

 

 

 

"I forgive you now." She stated. He looked at her for a few moments before he began to laugh, the other officers following suit. Then they hugged and all was well again.

 

 

 

"Hehe sly bunny."

 

 

 

"Dumb fox."

 

 

 

"You know you love me."

 

 

 

"Don't push your luck Wilde."


	8. reunions and reveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nick and Judy reunite after not seeing each other since they were kits 15 years ago

         Nine year old Nick was walking around at night, his ears twitching softly as the cold air nipped the tips of them, and his tail was swishing softly behind him as he patrolled the area of his town. Nick stopped suddenly as he heard a soft whimper. He waited and after a minute of silence, Nick dismissed it as his imagination and carried on walking as he took a step.

 

 

 

  
He was interrupted by another whimper and he froze. Sniffing the air, Nick followed the smell of rabbit and turned to see a dumpster. He could hear the whimpers more clearly now, and he cautiously moved forward.

 

 

 

 

Nick's eyes softened when he saw a small grey bunny with violet eyes, crying curled into a ball. She moved her face a bit more and Nick gasped when he saw a muzzle tightened onto her small face. He carefully got on his knees and put a paw on the bunny's arms. She turned to look at him, and whimpered. Her eyes filled with tears, and fear.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. May I?" He gestured to the metal on her face. She hesitated then nodded slowly, and he inched forward grasping the straps of the muzzle and lifting it off her face. She sniffled, moving her tiny pink nose about as her face now felt free.

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank You." She spoke in a near whisper. Nick wanted to know more, but was afraid of making the bunny cry. So he spoke in a soothing tone.

 

 

 

 

 

"Um, you're welcome. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" He spoke. She looked to the ground for a moment, and minutes passed in silence before she looked back at Nick. Her violet eyes looking at him, showing him the sadness she felt.

 

 

 

 

 

"I got into a fight. I-I didn't mean to. B-but this weasel T-Travis Shortail h-he said s-some mean things about my sister. And so I told him to shut up. A-and then he pushed me and he... he tried to claw me so-so I punched him as hard as I could. Bu-but then he lied to his mom and the teacher. S-said I started the fight and that I- I threatened him. T-the teacher believed him and- and suspended me. S-so I had to leave school. A-and when I was walking home. He-he jumped me with some of his friends and they muzzled me. S-said I was a bad, bad b-bunny. That they couldn't trust a vicious monster." She told the fox. Nick clenched his fists feeling anger at the weasel. And his heart broke as the bunny began to cry more. Her body shaking no doubt from being traumatized. He scooted closer. Hugging the tiny bunny.

 

 

 

 

 

"It will be okay." He told her.

 

 

 

 

 

"T-thank you. I'm Judy Hopps by the way. W-what is your name?" She asked.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Nick Wilde.” He told her. And from that day on. She would remember the kind fox.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**15 years later**

 

 

 

Nick strolled into the Jumbeaux Cafe and straightened his uniform. He noticed the slightly long line, and wondered what exactly was holding it up. Just as he was about to investigate. A slightly familiar voice sounded.

 

 

 

 

 

"Look sir, I really just want to buy a jumbo pop. That's it. No harm no foul."

 

 

 

 

 

He moved a bit closer and peeked around one of the elephants spotting a pair of gray ears.

 

 

 

 

 

"Look you probably can't read bunny. But the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. So beat it. I don't have the time to deal with filthy rabbits." Nick growled at the attitude of the elephant and moved forward. He spotted the rabbit more clearly now. And he could see how hurt she looked at the elephant's insult. He decided to intervene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me sir but what seems to be the issue here. I mean, besides your shit attitude." Nick pointed out. The elephant rolled his eyes. And faced the fox.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Look fox-" He stopped himself short once noticing the badge Nick sported. And suddenly the elephant began to stutter.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Sorry sir, I didn't want any trouble. But this rabbit here-" He accused. When Nick, once again cut him off.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Wanted to buy a jumbo pop, but was refused service because she's got long ears and a small tail. Yes I know, sir. Heard the whole babble. And as far as I'm concerned what you just pulled is counted as discrimination." He retorted. The elephant gulped and Nick suddenly pulled out a twenty and slammed it onto the counter.

 

 

 

 

 

"One jumbo pop please." He spat. The elephant hurried to grab the treat. And Nick turned to the rabbit, his eyes widened as he recognized the violet eyes. And his mind went back into the memory replacing her with the small muzzled bunny. He was snapped back into reality when he was given the jumbo pop. And as he turned to give it to the bunny, he noticed she was gone. Hurrying out of the shop, Nick turned his head and spotted the rabbit going down the street. He hurried to catch up with her. And called out to her.

 

 

 

 

 

"Judy! Judy wait!" The rabbit stopped her ears perking up and she turned to face the fox with confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

"How do you know my name?" She asked as the fox approached her.

 

 

 

 

 

"Judy it's me. Remember, I found you crying in an alley when we were nine." Nick spoke.   
Judy looked at him for a moment, the memory coming back all too fast. Her heart started to pound as she remembered the muzzle being tightened onto her face. Her tears falling as she ran into that alley. The small red fox with the green eyes comforting her. She snapped back to reality with her eyes wide.

 

 

 

 

 

"Nick?" She questioned.

 

 

 

 

 

He answered her with a hug. She tensed but then hugged back and handed her the jumbo pop. She stared at it, and then back at up.

 

 

 

 

 

"Just take it carrots." She thanked him and then noticed his attire.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're a cop?" She asked. Nick nodded proudly. And Judy smiled at him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yup. Been one for about a year now. “Judy nodded and then explained that she had to go. Nick hugged her and after exchanging numbers she turned to leave. Nick returned back to his cruiser and as he was stepping inside his eyes caught Judy sneaking into an alleyway. Getting curious Nick hurried to follow her. He watched as Judy walked farther down the alley and turned. And Nick stalked closely making sure to not alert the bunny of his presence.

 

 

 

 

 

After many twists and turns, Judy stopped at a building. Nick noticed it lacked a name, and he watched as Jud looked around before stepping inside closing the door behind her. The fox waited for a few minutes before he too opened the door and sneaked inside. He heard the sound of small laughter and cheers and followed to see Judy who had what seemed like Popsicle molds on the table in a kitchen. He watched as the bunny poured what he assumed was the jumbo pop that she melted into the molds and watched in curiosity as she continued to add sticks to them and then put them in the freezer.

 

 

 

 

 

What seemed like seconds later she took them out? Smiling at the now dozens of mini popsicles and she returned to the other room to hand them out to a group of small kits. All different species.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow, carrots. That's nice of you." He said with pure generosity. Judy jumped and then turned to him. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, and she hurriedly took his arm pulling him out of the building.

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He explained to her about his curiosity and she explained about the popsicles.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Nick, it's just. I take care of these little sweethearts because they have no home. This is where they stay and a friend of mine watches them I came by to give them a treat. Sorry I didn't tell you." She hung her head in shame. Nick chuckled pulling her into a hug.

 

 

 

 

  
"It's okay carrots. I'm just glad you’re safe." He told her. After a few minutes he pulled back.

 

 

 

 

 

"So, mind introducing me to the little munchkins." She laughed and grabbed his paw taking him back to the building.

 

 

 

 

 

"Gladly. I know they'll love you." She smiled at him.

 

 

 

 

 

He smiled back and they entered the building.

 

 

 

 

 

He was glad that fifteen years ago he decided to do a nightwatch that evening. Cos if he hadn't he wouldn’t have met this blessing of a bunny.


	9. suggestions and stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author asks the readers what it is that they'd like to read for the next mini story.

 

 

Hey Guys, Ana here (again). I was just wondering since I have too many ideas for mini stories (one shots, imagines) whatever you wanna call them. I was thinking, what is it that you'd like to read next? Any ideas you have? Such as Judy gets jealous, Nick gets hurt, Judy gets hurt, Judy is sick Nick takes care of her, anything really... I can even do mini stories where judy and nick are dating or they're simply platonic. 

 

 

I just wanted to give you all a chance to say what it is, you'd like to read more of. 

 

Oh and do me a favor, in the comment section please put your name 

 

or fake name so I can give you credit for the idea

 

okay?

 

 

Thanks, 

 

xox Ana


	10. parents and prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Judy meets Nick's parents, and things don't go as planned
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> Marian Wilde is a little unaccepting of Judy Hopps, and the bunny just really wants to show how much she really cares for Nick, even if that means dealing with the fact his mother hates her
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to bjornBattlebear for the idea of Judy meeting Nick's parents (either mother or father) but as you can see. I did both. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for the idea!

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "No, no, no, nope." Judy finishes with multiple waves from her hands, this way and that.

 

 

                "Nick, I love you. I really do. But I cannot do that. Like I want to pass out just from the idea." She continued and Nick laughed because really, Judy was a drama queen when she wanted to be. And she was real good at over exaggerating certain situations, this time was no different.

 

 

                Nick sighed taking his girlfriend's paws in his. He softly stroked the fur, his paw pads rubbing the tension away.

 

 

 

                "Look Judy, this would mean a lot to me. And I know this is scary for you, hell it's scary for me too. But I promise you I'll be right there, right next to you the whole time." He explained. He made his eyes big for emphasis and even made his eyes water, knowing she'd fall for it. Hook, line, and sinker. And he wasn't disappointed, she sighed and he knew he'd won her over.

 

 

 

                "Okay, Nick. I'll meet your parents. But just for this, you have to watch The Swallows (The Shallows) with me." Nick gulped, and listed the pros and cons in his head, before he agreed. Judy smiled, kissed his muzzle and it was decided. Judy was going to meet his parents.

 

 

 

 

                The days seemed to pass, quicker than Nick or Judy expected and soon they were in his car, heading for his parents place. Nick could tell Judy was nervous by the way she kept tugging on her ears and messing with the faded scars on her face (yes Nick knew about the horrid incident that occurred years ago, fucking Gideon). A thing she did whenever something bugged her. Nick glanced at her before focusing his attention back on the road, and without looking he placed his right paw on Judy's arm. Ceasing her movements. He could feel her muscles relax and she took Nick's paw in hers. Rubbing it across her cheek and cuddling it to her face, for comfort.

 

 

 

 

                Nick smiled and soon they had entered Nick's parent's residence. They pulled up, and Nick parked the car. He turned the engine off, before turning to face Judy in his seat. She too turned to him, and he placed both paws on her cheeks and leant his forward on hers.

 

 

                "They will love you Judy and even if they don't," she frowned at this,"It doesn't matter because I love you. And no one or nothing will ever change that." She smiled and he kissed her on her lips. His love pouring into her, showing her he had meant every single word.  She sighed in bliss, before calming herself. She turned to open her door and Nick smiled at her. They exited the car and walked up to the door of the house.

 

 

                Nick knocked on the door, and Judy squeezed his paw. The door opened abruptly and a brown vixen came down from the stairs and squeezed Nick. Nick smiled and hugged back and it was then that the fox turned to Judy. Judy smiled, and watched as the vixen examined her. Her lip curled in disgust and she turned to Nick.

 

 

                "So Nicky, where's your girlfriend? I thought you said you were going to bring her?" She asked Nick. And Judy smiled, even though she felt like her heart was being clenched by a fist. She let go of Nick's paw and Nick frowned knowing how his girlfriend dealt with judgment. He growled lowly and turned to face his mother.

 

 

                "Mom. This is my girlfriend. Judy Hopps, the one who saved my life." The vixen scoffed and placed her paws on her hips.

 

 

                "You mean, the same tramp who also said predators were the ones to blame for those savage attacks." Judy winced and bit her lip. Don't cry, don't cry she repeated and Nick made to argue. When Judy placed a paw on his arm and shook his head. He sighed, and the vixen turned heading into the house without a second look.

 

 

 

                Judy in turn, felt like she was going to cry because how was she supposed to date Nick without ruining his relationship with his own damn mother. Judy shook her head, to shake those thoughts and she straightened up walking into the house. Nick followed behind, and sighed in relief when he realized his mother was not in sight. He spotted his father and he went to hug him, bringing Judy behind him. His father greeted him with a chuckle and a hug, and then turned to face Judy. His smile brightened at the sight of the gray bunny, and both Judy and Nick sighed in relief.

 

 

                "Well you must be Judy Hopps, I'm Jonathan Wilde. Now tell me how a pretty thing like you fell for my son's ugly mug." Nick gaped at his father, and Judy giggled motioning for his father to lean down so she whisper to him. His father complied and  Judy whispered into his ear. His father stood back up and he winked at Judy, both of them chuckling. Nick in spite of himself, laughed and smiled at the fact that his father approved of Judy.

 

 

                Before they could continue their conversation, Nick heard his mother call them for dinner and all three of them went to the table. Nick pulled a chair for Judy and she blushed, kissing Nick's cheek as he sat down. Nick sat next to her, while his father sat across from him. And soon his mother arrived with two full plates, she lifted one plate to reveal smoked salmon, and the other to reveal chicken dumplings. Judy made no move to serve herself, when she realized there was nothing at the table she could eat. Nick noticed this and he turned to his mother.

 

 

                "Um mom, what about Judy?" He asked. His mother looked at him in mock confusion.

 

 

                "What do you mean, Nicky? There's plenty for everyone." Nick shook his head.

 

 

                "Mom, you know Judy is vegetarian and she doesn't eat the same thing foxes do. " He told her. His mom shrugged, and Nick turned to his father. John looked shocked at his wife, and he got up from the table turning into the kitchen. He returned a few minute later with a bowl. In it, were lettuce, tomatoes, red and purples onions, and carrots. He set it down in front of Judy, and Judy quietly thanked him. Beginning to eat. His mother glared and Judy looked down afraid to meet her eyes. The table was silent as everyone ate in the tension filled room.

 

 

               

                After a few minutes, Nick's mother looked at Judy and spoke. Causing the rabbit to look up from her meal.

 

 

 

                "So, Judy what is it that you do again?" She asked. And Judy sat up straighter looking his mother in the eye.

 

 

 

                "Well, Mrs. Wilde I am a police officer-" She was cut off by Nick's mother who burst into laughter. Earning disapproving looks from both John and Nick Wilde.

 

 

 

                "You mean to tell me they hired a bunny. Wow, Zootopia really has lost all its marbles. Hiring a dumb bunny to protect the city, might as well have elected a mouse for mayor." The vixen continued, and Judy felt her eyes water she looked down and without a word she stood from her chair.

 

 

 

                "Ex-excuse m-me a minute please." She finished, and then she took off out the front door. Nick stood up glaring at his mother, John also shaking his head at his wife.

 

 

                "I can't believe you Marian. What is wrong with you. That bunny is nothing but a sweetheart and she took care of our son, and even stirred him in the right direction. He's a man in blue now for god sakes." He told his wife. His wife gaped at him. And Nick made to chase after his girlfriend, but John stopped him.

"Let me talk to her a minute, son." He said. Nick nodded and reluctantly hung back with his mother.

 

 

                Meanwhile Judy sat on the steps of the porch, crying her eyes out. She spent most of her life hearing those little quips and insults about her size and how a bunny didn't belong on the force, most of the time Judy shrugged it off. And she was fine, but this time the words really hurt her. Maybe it was because they came from someone so important to Nick, she didn't know. But it felt like a dagger had just stabbed its way through her heart. She continued to cry, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She noticed it was Nick's father. John Wilde, and she hurried to wipe her tears away.

 

 

 

                "Mind if I sit." He gestured to the space beside Judy, and the bunny shook her head scooting over to make room for the tod. He sat down and for a while they sat in silence, Judy's tears having reduced to sniffles.

 

 

                "Rebecca Wilde." He suddenly said. And Judy froze. Turning to him.

 

 

                "What?" She spoke. He faced her.

 

 

                "Rebecca Wilde, was the name of Nick's sister." He finished. Judy noticed the key word, was. And asked.

 

 

                "Was?" She tensed. He nodded.

 

 

                "She was killed two years ago.. By a rabbit." Judy flinched and the tod noticed, but didn't say anything.

 

 

                "The rabbit was drunk and he decided to drive. Rebecca was walking home from hanging out at her friends at the library. She crossed the street using the sidewalk. Rabbit was either too drunk to see her or it was too dark. Either way he ran a light and hit her head on. Killed her instantly. The rabbit didn't even stop. Kept driving. Had to find out from a police officer that she was dead." He finished and Judy stared at him her purple eyes watering again.

 

 

                "I-I'm so sorry." She offered weakly and the tod turned to her.

 

 

                "Don't be, it happened a long time ago. I just wanted you to understand why my wife is acting the way she is. And please believe me, I don't find that any reason for her to act that way but I thought it might help to know why she has been like this towards you." He said. She nodded and the tod hugged her getting up to leave.

 

 

                "Oh, and Judy." He spoke. Judy turned to him.

 

 

                "For the record, I like you. You're a great gal. And you saved my son more times than I can count. So thank you." He said. Judy smiled and he entered the house leaving Judy out in the cold. Judy sat for a few more seconds, before she got up and entered the house. She spotted Nick, who hurried to her apologizing and kissing her forehead before she shushed him, asking for a hug. He obliged and soon the pair was hugging. They were cut off by the clearing of the throat and they separated to see Mrs. Wilde.

 

 

 

                "May I talk to Judy alone, Nicky?" She asked. Nick hesitated looking at Judy who nodded and he turned to his mother nodding before he left the room. Judy waited and the vixen broke the silence.

 

 

                "I'm sorry." Judy lifted her head in shock.

 

 

                "I was being hardheaded, and in turn I didn't realize just how great you are for my Nicky. I haven't seen him this happy since before the ranger scout incident and I just, I panicked okay. Of course that's no excuse but I was worried for my boy. He means a lot to me, and I'd hate to see him hurt. Plus in losing Rebecca I got even more protective but now I realize Nicky is really happy with you. And all I've ever wanted is for Nicky to be happy. So, I ask. Will you forgive me?" She spoke. And Judy didn't even hesitate.

 

 

                "Yes Mrs. Wilde I understand and I forgive you." The vixen smiled and then spoke once more.

 

 

                "Call me Marian." They hugged and Nick and John came back in the room. They spotted the two females hugging and sighed in relief.

 

 

 

                The night went on and soon it was time to go home. Nick hugged his mother and father and assured them he'd pay them a visit soon. Judy did the same, and Marian told her they should go shopping one day. Judy agreed and the pair waved goodbye getting in the car and driving off. As they were driving the long way home Judy suddenly spoke up.

 

 

 

                "Well that went well."

 

 

                Nick chucked and kissed Judy on the cheek.

 

 

                "It sure did carrots."


	11. mistakes and moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nick makes a mistake, and both struggle to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a cheating one-shot
> 
> and it's sad, so grab the tissues

 

         Judy hummed to herself in excitement as the train finally pulled up to the deck, she was just returning to Zootopia after she took a little trip to see her family for the weekend, Nick Wilde her partner on the force and boyfriend opted on staying in the city while she was gone, seeing as he was far behind in paperwork and was planning to catch up on said work during the weekend. It had been only two days, yet Judy found herself missing the presence of her red fox, and his never ending wit. She was all in all more than excited to see him again, and it showed as she all but leaped from the train doors her carrot suitcase in hand. She decided to walk to her apartment, seeing as it wasn't far away now, and all too soon the familiar sight of the Grand Pangolin Arms greeted her. She took the elevator, and reached her floor heading to her room. She could hear the Oryx brothers from the room besides her arguing about who used all the hot water in the shower and she smiled, relieved to be back in her familiar surroundings.

 

 

 

       She quickly thought of seeing Nick, and deciding to surprise him she chucked her suitcase onto her bed, and changed into light ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt with the words 'I Love My Fox' on it, and a picture of Nick's face beneath the words. Said fox had gotten the shirt for her on her birthday as a sort of prank. Snapping out of her reverie, Judy slipped on her outfit grabbed her keys and the box of blueberries she'd took from home for the fox. She called out a goodbye to the Oryx brothers, and took off. Catching a cab to Nick's apartment.

 

 

 

 

          On the way, she took out her iPawd and stuck in her ear buds. Clicking on the Artist Pentafoxes, she played her favorite song Can't Sleep Love. She smiled at the acapella audio and bopped her head to the beat. Fifteen songs later, and Judy smiled as the cab stopped outside of the familiar building. She paid the cab driver, giving him a quick wave she bounded up the steps. She made her way inside and to the lobby smiling at Mrs. Littletail the Ocelot whom ran the building. The Ocelot smiled at Judy and the bunny quickly hurried to the stairs for the fourth floor where Nick was. She reached the floor moments later, and pulling out her spare key she walked to his room and entered the key, opening the door she turned to close the door and spun around. She squeaked, her eyes wide in shock.

 

 

          "N-Nick?" She asked. Her eyes started to water, and she felt a fist clenching her heart squeezing it. The fox in question jumped his face guilty and shocked. He tried to explain, but Judy's eyes were not focused on him. They were focused on the female sitting next to him.

 

 

 

             "f-Fangmeyer? but,-w-Why?" She asked. The tigress lowered her head in shame. And the betrayal hit Judy so hard in the chest, she stumbled. Her paws were shaking so bad, and the blueberries she once held found themselves on the floor. Causing a mess. She held her paws to her mouth in pain.

 

 

      

 

         And then she wept. And her eyes closed her mouth opening to let out wails. She stumbled and found herself on her knees. A muttering of Why's the only thing to be heard. She looked up at the fox, her lover, the one she loved with all of her heart. The one she'd die for.

 

 

 

         "How could you? I, I thought you loved me. Why? Nick. Why would you do this to me?" She asked. Nick's ears were flat against his head, his clothes were absent except for the boxers on his private area, and he struggled to put together a coherent sentence.

 

 

 

          "C-carrots. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." He said. And that was the last straw for Judy. The hurt layered even more inside her numb heart and she stood on shaking legs. She turned away from him and walked to his door.

 

 

 

          "I-I'm sorry too, but I can't look at you right now. y-You hurt me. I need to be alone." She spoke in a mere whisper, and then she left. She kept her composure until she reached her apartment. She flung the door open locking it behind her before she screamed. And cried. And wailed as she hit the floor with her paws. She shouted throwing her chair, her plushy toys, everything. As she turned she spotted the stuffed fox with red fur and green eyes sitting on the floor and she growled picking it up and ripping it. She ripped it in half, tears running down her face. She ripped out the stuffing, and threw the now ruined toy to her side. Exhaustion hit, and she curled into a ball sniffling as she rocked herself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

         The next morning couldn't come slow enough, and Judy awoke in confusion. Her eyes felt swollen, and her head ached and she rose to sit up wondering why she was on the cold floor. The memories began to come to her, and she struggled to push the tears back. No, no more crying. Never let them see that they get to you. Oh, how that turned out well. She thought to herself. Shaking her head she hurried to shower, throwing on her uniform and not bothering to check for wrinkles or crinkled fur.  She made her way to the ZPD, pretending she was okay. A fake smile plastered onto her face. She waved at Ben, and made her way to roll call. She looked to her normal spot, and her smile faltered her fox, correction the fox was seated in their shared chair and in her spot was Fangmeyer. Judy felt the pinch in her heart again and she shook her head again. No. She scolded herself. She forced herself to look away from the smiling couple and she made her way to seat herself in the back, alone.

 

 

 

 

 

        All too soon, Bogo walked in causing the room to bang their hooves, paws, etc. onto the tables. The buffalo silenced them and then looked up, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he spotted the defeated looking bunny in the back and then his eyes moved to the fox and tigress up front. It didn't take much for the buffalo to put two and two together. He snorted, pretending to be disinterested though it was far from what he was feeling. He assigned everyone, including Wilde and Fangmeyer, before he told Hopps to stay behind.

 

 

 

 

             The bunny did so, with no argument. And this worried the Chief further. He walked to her, before leaning down to be at her level. As soon, as his hoof touched her shoulder she broke. Tears spilled down her face, and her body shook. The buffalo, sighed and he held her letting her cry into his legs seeing as that's how far she could reach. He let her cry before speaking up.

 

 

 

 

          "Take the day off, matter of fact don't come back to work until you feel better Hopps." He told her. The bunny sniffled muttering a thank you before she left the room and headed home.

 

 

 

 

           He waited for a few minutes before he walked to his office. Grabbing the phone, he called Ben at the reception desk.

 

 

 

         "Clawhauser, call in Wilde for me. Tell him to come to my office. Now." The buffalo ordered he slammed the phone down not bothering to wait for the cheetah's response. Moments later, the door opened a grinning fox making his way in. He took his sunglasses off, and went to sit on the chair before the Chief.

 

 

 

          "Ah, Buffalo Butt. To what do I owe the ple-" He was cut off by the hoof of the buffalo as he slammed it down on the desk.

 

 

 

 

        "SHUT IT WILDE!" The buffalo shouted with such venom, Nick quickly shut up, his ears pinning back to his head in fear.  The fox gulped and the buffalo continued.

 

 

 

      "Now. Would you like to explain, why two of my best officers aren't on speaking terms much less sharing the seat they've shared for over two years, not to mention working with two other officers despite how long they've been partnered together for a total of three years." The buffalo grunted. Nick looked down, sighing.

 

 

 

       "w-We aren't together anymore Chief. I-I made a mistake and um. Now we, well I want to work with someone else." Nick said. The buffalo glared at him.

 

 

 

       "Look, Wilde. I don't know who you think you're fooling. But I know that isn't the whole of the story. Now, it's not my business. However, working ethnic is and I cannot have two of my best officers’ fall out and take the ZPD down with it. So, FIX IT." He finished. The fox nodded and jumped down from his seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       Judy laid on her bed, her body completely sore and her mind exhausted. She didn't bother to change from her uniform, nor fix her jacked up apartment. She simply lay and looks at the ceiling. Wondering what she did wrong. Why wasn't she enough? Was it because of her teeth? Her fur color? Was she too energetic? Her height? Was she too prudish? The thoughts continued to move around without answer. A knock on the door, interrupted and Judy remained still. She didn't bother answering and a key turning the lock had her eyes moving toward the door. The door opened and a fox entered. She didn't bother stopping him. Turning, she rolled onto her side facing away from him.

 

 

 

 

She heard him take cautious steps toward her, before he stopped.

 

 

 

 

           "Hey Carrots." She didn't reply. A whistle.

 

 

         

           "Man you really did one over on this shoebox huh?" She didn't laugh.

 

 

 

          "Look c-Carrots, J-Judy. I'm sorry." An ear twitch. He continued.

 

 

 

          "i-I never meant for this to happen. i-I just it happened by accident at first." At first? Her ear twitched. It's happened more than once. She curled tighter. He continued. Still.

 

 

 

        "a-And then. It happened again. This time. We were both sober. a-And I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe, i-I just missed you and I tried to use her as a rebound, b-but it we did it again. And then I told her, we, I couldn't do it anymore. B-but then she, she seduced me convinced me to do it again, and then, -then you came home. And-and." His voice broke. Judy wanted to hug him. She didn't. Both ears stood at attention. He continued. 

 

 

 

           "i-I'm so sorry Judy. c-Carrots. I was a horrible boyfriend. i-I hurt you. i-i cheated. a-and lied. And to s-see you hurt and the betrayed look on your face, a-and I tried to keep our distance, tried to switch partners. Even sat with someone, shared our seat with someone else. a-All cos i was too d-damn scared to face you. a-and I'm so sorry, i-I miss you so- so much. a-and I want us to be the same as we were before. b-But I understand that you hate me, a-and that's-"

 

 

 

          "i-I don't hate you." He paused. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She continued.

 

 

 

         “I love you. I still love you, e-even though. Y-you hurt me. S-so bad. a-And I just. I couldn't understand. Why? Was it because she was prettier? Because she had orange fur like you? Because she had blue eyes? Why? Why wasn't I enough?" She spoke. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. Closed it again. She continued.

 

 

 

 

 

          "I understand you're sorry. And that you want forgiveness. And that you want to forget. I want to forget too." He smiled, "But I can't" His smiled dropped. "I can't forget, and I will never forget. But I can forgive. And. And it's going to take some time before things can go back to the way before. So you'll need to be patient with me." She said.

 

 

 

 

       “And the problem I think was we weren't ready for a relationship but our hormones got in the way, and we jumped into it. You weren't ready for commitment, and I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. And that was both of our mistakes. So, I think it would be best if we stayed friends for now. And maybe later. If, we still have feelings for each other we can be together but for now. Let's stick to friends. So, whaddya say?" She said. Nick sighed and then nodded. Then he stuck out his paw, she pushed it away and embraced him in a hug.

 

 

 

 

            "I love you, you dumb fox. Never forget that."

 

 

 

            "I love you too, you sly bunny. And believe me I won't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentafoxes is my pun for my favorite band Pentatonix an a cappella group
> 
> I love their cover of Say Something so I listened to that whilst writing this, and suggest you put it on repeat while you read this
> 
> then again you don't have too
> 
>  
> 
> oh and one more thing, I know that in the movie Fangmeyer is male. However, I needed a female precisely from the ZPD to throw in, to make this more painful. More emotional and unfortunately the only other female was francine, and yeah I just didn't see that happening. So anyway...
> 
> comment pls on what you think
> 
> xox Ana


	12. spiders and sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Judy is terrified of spiders, and no one is aware until one unfortunate Monday Morning when said creature shows up on Judy's arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see that many were very upset about the last update where Nick cheated on Judy. And I may have lost some subscribers. However, I do not regret writing that chapter as I feel it was a very realistic setting that most relationships have been through. Aside from that fact, I enjoyed writing this one-shot seeing as I added a little bit of my dislikes in here. I hate spiders and am absolutely positively terrified of them, just so you know. Anyway hope you enjoy and next update will be a major fluff one-shot so keep on the lookout for that
> 
> toodles :)

Judy Hopps wasn't afraid of anything. Or at least that's what the rest of her colleagues thought (including Nick Wilde, her partner and best friend). What they didn't know, was that Judy was absolutely, completely, indubitably afraid of spiders. The bunny didn't know what it was about the furry little creatures, that scared the absolute shiitake mushrooms out of her, maybe it was the fact that the abominable creatures had eight eyes to stalk her with, or maybe the creepy needle like fangs they used to kill. All she knew was put one of the little devils in a room with her, and the rabbit would jump straight out of her fur. Which is exactly what she did, one early morning in the bullpen a spider found its way onto Judy's desk.

  
  
The doe woke up like normal that Monday morning, slamming the snooze on her alarm clock set for five thirty before hurrying to grab her uniform, groom herself correctly, and dash out the door. As soon as she reached the ZPD's Headquarters she made her way to the reception desk to greet Clawhauser who all too excited to see his tiny friend squeezed her in his arms, and give her a small donut from his box. She thanked him, clutching the donut in her paw to give to her partner instead (the bunny oddly enough didn't like donuts) and made her way to the bullpen.

 

  
Upon entering the bunny was greeted by many shouts and pats on the back from other Officers, whom she gave friendly waves and smiles too before she reached her chair shared with her best friend. Seeing the said fox sitting casually while scrolling through his phone, (no doubt looking at his Instalamb followers again) she called his name. Nick looked at her, a bright smile immediately coming from him. He gave the bunny, a fist bump before he helped her onto the chair. She sat with him, offering him the donut which he devoured in mere seconds (5.4 to be exact, a new record). They smiled, turning to face the front of the room as the Chief took his time entering and effectively shutting everyone up. He began handing out assignments, and Judy sat still her tail twitching in anticipation and excitement hoping for a big case.

 

 

She was distracted, by the itchy feeling of something itchy crawling on her arm, chancing a look Judy expected to see Nick's furry tail messing with her, but what she saw instead caused a terrified scream to erupt from her very being.

 

  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judy scrambled off the chair, falling off of it and running. She shook her arms widely, panic completely seeping in. She jumped across multiple tables as she suddenly took off running down the room and out the bullpen door.

 

  
Everyone looked to see the cause of Hopps's escape and soon spotted the eight legged eight eyed reason why. Soon disposing of the spider, everyone was assigned the task of finding their fellow rabbit officer to make sure she hadn't accidently killed herself by running off a cliff or something (Bogo's exact words) All officers set out, in different areas calling for their beloved rabbit friend hoping to convince her it was safe to come out, and that they got rid of the big bad spider (Wolford got a big smack on the snout for that one). Hours passed, and no such luck. They had checked every single place possible in Zootopia, seeing no sight of the grey furred, violet eyed bunny. Finally, they resorted to checking one last place.

 

 

  
Nick Wilde found himself, on a train to BunnyBurrow hoping to anyone who was listening that the bunny was safe and sound, and not actually lying dead on the ground somewhere from falling off a cliff (thanks for that, Bogo) and after texting every single Officer that worked in Precinct One in a group message, he decided to take a nap as he waited to arrive at his partner's hometown.

 

 

  
Nick jolted awake, as he heard the intercom above announcing the train had arrived at its destination. Nick quickly hopped off the train, bringing his one pack of clothes and such he brought for emergency. He also managed to bring comfort foods for Judy should the bun, need them. He searched for someone who looked friendly enough to ask for directions and spotted a black sheep, wearing a shirt with a rainbow and pink shirts. He made his way to her, and tapped her shoulder gaining her attention. She was happy to help, mentioning she was Judy's old friend Sharla and after many directions given Nick was on his way to the home of the bunny.

 

 

He arrived much faster than he thought he would, and he walked up the steps of the house ringing the large doorbell. He stepped back as the door began to open, and was met by the sight of Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Judy's parents whom he met a few months back at the Gazelle concert. Their faces immediately melted into relief upon spotting the red fox and they gestured him in. Quickly ushering Nick to a room, they explained the situation. That Judy was in fact here, and looked rather spooked and that they were worried for their little bun bun (Nick was so going to use that name later). They showed him her room, stopping at her door that was covered in big purple lettering that read JUDY and a sticker of a ZPD Junior Detective. He thanked the rabbits, and they left him as he decided to call before entering. A tactic, he learned when dealing with a female specimen.

 

 

"Hey carrots, it's me your buddy Nick. Are you there?" He asked. He heard the sound of rustling. And then

 

"No." He chuckled to himself, that bunny always the smart aleck. He decided to play along.

 

  
"Oh, well that's too bad. I had brought some carrot cake batter flavored ice cream for Carrots, but since she isn't here I guess I'll just give it to-" His teasing was cut off, as the door abruptly opened and a paw grabbed the collar of Nick's uniform dragging him inside and locking the door. He spotted a wide eyed Judy who grabbed his arm and hurried to jump on the bed.

 

  
"Is it gone?!" She asked in a frantic whisper and Nick's eyes widened in confusion. She repeated the question, and Nick soon realized she was talking about the spider. He nodded, telling her they killed it (which was a lie, because the spider had been dumped outside) but the bunny didn't need to know that. She believed him, and he offered her the ice cream he pulled from his bag. She munched on it, and soon he was told the explanation of Judy's panic at the ZPD. They talked and pretty soon, Judy fell asleep smiling and feeling protected.

 

  
Nick thought to himself, if a spider was what it took to get his crush to lay on him like that, he darn well hoped that spider had friends that planned to visit. And very soon at that. He sent a text to the Precinct adding Bogo to the group chat to ensure him as well, and soon he turned his phone off, cuddling with the rabbit in his arms and dozing off. It had been a very interesting and long day. The fox didn't regret any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so serious question : do the titles of each chapter make sense, or look cute. Because I feel like they do, But i also feel like all my readers are looking at the titles and thinking what the actual fluffballs is wrong with this person. Spiders and Sparks? Pfft dumb ass. So yeah, can you all like comment and let me know... or don't tbh Imma keep the titles anyway. Just wanted some feedback and okkkkay I'm talking wayyy too much so bye 
> 
>  
> 
> xx Ana


End file.
